


ordinary papers

by Areiton



Series: in the aftermath [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parental Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Canon, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a boatload of issues and anxiety, but Pepper is brilliant honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: They’re tucked in with all the ordinary detritus of his life, and for a moment, as he skims the paper, and readies to sign it--it doesn’t compute.





	ordinary papers

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: this is a canon-divergent world in which Tony survives Endgame, and May passes away. This series is set in the aftermath.

He finds the papers in a stack that Pepper’s PA left on his desk,a pile of papers to sign for SI. 

They’re tucked between authorization for a new StarkPad and the sale of his Malibu property. 

They’re tucked in with all the ordinary detritus of his life, and for a moment, as he skims the paper, and readies to sign it--it doesn’t compute. 

Doesn’t sink in. 

Order for Legal Guardianship. 

He blinks at it, at Peter’s name and his and the legalese that he stopped reading when he  _ understood. _

His fingers shake. 

It’s been almost four months, since they put May in the ground, and a year since they unwound the Snap and the kid stepped out of the swirling golden portal Strange summoned, and smiled. 

He felt like, watching that moment, his world started turning again. It stopped, everything. His superheroing, his romance with Pepper, his work at SI,  _ everything. _

He never explained that to Peter--he wasn’t sure he could. 

Then he undid it and Natasha was dead and Steve was, and he was here--with a kid and his dying aunt and a world that he was suddenly interested in living in again. 

His fingers trace over the edges of the papers that will make what he knows, what he  _ feels _ official. 

A quick signature, and Peter will be  _ his _ , irrevocably. It’s as terrifying as it is enticing. 

“FRI, get Pepper for me?” he murmurs. 

It takes a moment, and then, “Tony? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Nothing--I’m fine.” He stares at the papers, and then, cautiously, “I’m working on the papers you left for me to sign.” 

“Are you?” she sounds pleased. “Without me threatening you? That’s new.” 

He smiles, a familiar pang of regret in his chest. 

“Did you forget to mention that the guardianship papers were in this?” 

There’s a heavy beat of silence, and then, “No--I didn’t. That--I wouldn’t have slipped that in there like that, Tony. My PA must have misfiled.” 

Well that’s nice. Someone was losing their job today, and Tony’s ex wasn’t completely insensitive about him adopting an heir. 

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” he blurts out. He hasn’t asked her that. Hasn’t felt like he has the right to. He left Pepper because of Peter, because of the crippling guilt and grief, and even now--they weren’t past that. 

Tony didn’t think they’d ever be past it. 

“Why do you think you’re not?” she asks, carefully not answering. 

“Because I’m not a  _ normal _ .” Tony bursts out, the weight and worry of this decision spilling out in a hot rush. “Because if he’s mine--legally, mine--you know I’m going to give him everything. I  _ want _ to give him everything. And that will change him.” 

Pepper is silent for a long time, and then, “I know.” 

Silence stretches, thick and familiar and she sighs. “Tony, I know you. And I know what adopting Peter means to you--and I said do it anyway. I know what it will mean for him, and I said, do it anyway.” 

“Why?” he whispers. “I don’t--I grew up with this, Pep. No child deserves this.” 

“But Peter isn’t normal. He hasn’t ever been  _ normal. _ And he’s yours. He is the only reason half of the universe is alive, today.” 

He inhales, sharply. They’ve never talked about it, about that--Pepper is very careful never to talk about it.

“You love him. And he needs you. And whatever you bring to the table--Peter knows what kind of baggage you come with, Tony. He still said yes, when you offered to be his guardian.” 

She’s quiet for a moment, letting that sink in, and then, gently, “No child of yours will ever be normal, sweetheart.” 

“Pepper,” he says, weakly, and she breathes a laugh, steady and calm and  _ there _ , despite all the shit he’s pulled and put her through. 

“Take him out to dinner, Tony, and sign the damn papers.” 

He nods, even though she can’t see him, and the familiar call and refrain is on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be said--but it feels  _ wrong _ , too. 

Like he doesn’t have the right to say it, anymore. 

Or maybe, yet. 

She hangs up with a quiet, “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” 

And he thinks, maybe-- _ yet. _

He stares at the paper, and his fingers tremble, and there’s hope hot in his gut, unfamiliar and thrilling. 

He calls Peter.

“Hey, Pete--we gotta talk about something. How about dinner.” 


End file.
